The Sun's Sister: The Moon
by Jadeclaw
Summary: A mysterious girl arrived at Alfea. She doesn't know where she is from, but she looks like Stella. Could she be the missing sister Stella never spoke of? Based in the middle of Season 1.
1. Let Me Introduce Myself

I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A girl walked, well, stumbled through the gates of Alfea. The girls looked up from their talk.

Stella was first to say something. "What's wrong with her?"

The girl collapsed.

Bloom got up. "She's hurt! We should help her." The res of the girls nodded and they ran over to the girl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I guess before I continue, I should introduce myself. My name is Artemis Manx. That sounds normal right? Yeah. I'm a beautiful girl, but I have two things weird about me. First, I have silvery white hair. And before you say 'Oh she must be old.' I'm a freshman in high school. The second thing is I have purple irises. No joke. People say I remind them of the moon. I guess that fits, since my namesake is the Greek goddess of the moon. Well, that's basically me. Let's get back to the story.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I opened my eyes and blinked. I groaned and sat up. I looked around and saw five girls milling about in a room. "Where am I? Who are you?" I asked.

The girls jumped at my voice, but they crowded around me in no time. I was bombarded with questions. "Who are you?" "Where did you come from?" "How did you get here?" "How did you get your hair like that?" "Are you wearing colored contacts?"

I held my head and closed my eyes.

Someone spoke up. "Hold on guys. Stop asking her so many questions. Let her breathe a little."

I looked up and smiled gratefully at her. She was my age, like the rest of them. She had blue eyes and a little past shoulder length red hair.

She smiled back. "My name is Bloom. And this is Alfea."

I blinked. "Alfea? What is that?"

Another girl spoke up. "It's a school of magic." She had long and I mean long blond hair. She had yellow-brown eyes as well. "I'm Stella."

The other girls also introduced themselves. The girl with brown-tan hair and green eyes was Flora. The one with short, pink-purple hair and greenish-blue eyes was Techna. And the one with black hair in two ponytails and brown eyes was Musa.

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you all. My name is Artemis."

Bloom smiled. "It's nice to meet you Artemis. But how did you get here."

I hugged my legs to my chest. "I was just sitting in my room, when this portal appeared. I went through it and ended up in the forest. I've been in there for three days."

Flora nodded. "You were also asleep for three days."

I sighed. "That makes sense. But where are we exactly?"

Stella smiled. "The realm of Magix of course."

I blinked. "Realm of Magix?"

Musa nodded. "Yeah. There are also two other schools here. Redfountain and Cloudtower."

I looked down. "This is a lot to take in."

Bloom sat down on the bed. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it."

I smiled at her.

Stella sat forward. "So tell us, how did you get your hair like that? And your eyes..."

I giggled. "My hair and eyes are both natural. This is all real."

They all looked surprised. "I don't think I've seen anyone with these kind of features." said Techna.

I shrugged. "Yeah. On Earth it was weird too."

They all gasped. "You're from Earth too!" asked Bloom.

I nodded. "Is something wrong?"

They all shook their heads. "When you feel stronger, we need to take you to Ms. Faragonda." said Flora.

I nodded and lay back down. I fell asleep again within seconds. I dreamed about everything they had talked about. And they hadn't even told me the biggest part yet.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you liked the first part of my Winx Club fiction. Please review.


	2. The Talk

I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, I woke up about nine hours later and it was the moment right before dawn. I felt, I don't know how to explain it. More powerful? But that always happens when I'm in moonlight. It energizes me. I was up before everyone so I waited for them while I looked around and thought about what I would say.

After a couple of hours they were all awake. Then, things went a little fast. They took me to Ms. Faragonda's office. On the way they explained that they were fairies and could control magic.

Stella, the sun and moon. Flora, nature. Musa, sound and music. Techna, technology. Bloom, something called the Dragonfire. I questioned what that was, but they said they didn't know much either. I also learned about other planets that they were from. What made me happy was that Bloom was from Earth as well. They were all freshman like myself. What they thought was that I could come to school at Alfea. I thought, Why not? These girls are all extremely nice and helpful.

Well after my little, chat, with Ms. Faragonda, I walked out and saw that the other girls had waited. They crowded forward. "So what did she say?" asked Stella.

I looked down and they all looked sad. Then I smiled. "I can stay!" They all hugged me and we laughed.

After that, I explained to them that Ms. Faragonda said I still needed to find my Winx. I had said I would try. I asked them how to do that, but they didn't know. Bloom said she had realized that she had magic powers when she tried to save Stella. I sighed. "I'm no hero. I'm not brave at all. I'm a coward."

Bloom put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll help you." I smiled at her. "Thanks Bloom." We all walked back to their dorm.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After a while they excepted me into the Winx Club. I was so happy, but I didn't have powers so I thought it would be useless. I had also never had friends before. I explained that back on Earth, no one would look at me let alone speak to me. I had been alone my entire life. I had been abandoned by my parents when I was little. After that I had been adopted time after time. I couldn't even remember how many times it had been. But I made a guess. Around 100 times. But I still had one thing, my last name. Manx. They didn't know what that could mean. But they tried to reassure me.

They decided to take me on a shopping spree in the town of Magix. I happily agreed and we caught a bus into town.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I know it's short. I will try and make them longer in the chapters to come. Please review.


	3. Trip to Magix

I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been only an hour and we had visited four shops. It wasn't hard to realize Stella was crazy about this kind of thing. She had found some nice clothes for me though. The others had tried and found a couple things for me. Flora had found my favorite thing. A beautiful white and silver dress. I had hugged her tightly and thanked her many times. She was really happy too.

Now, we were walking to a pizza place for something to eat. It had literally been days since I ate, so I was starving. I was laughing a little at a memory I had.

Bloom was next to me and smiled. "What was that for?"

I looked at her. "Just remembered something funny."

Bloom nodded. "Oh. Well we're almost there." She pointed.

I smiled. My stomach growled and everyone laughed. I joined in. We were all good friends before we had left the second shop.

We all sat down at a table. We piled the shopping bags next to us. A waiter came over and asked for our order.

"Large cheese pizza please!" I said before anyone could say anything. "Now what are you guys getting?"

They all laughed. I joined in again and changed it to a medium. They all ordered something to share.

Musa turned to look at me. "You must be hungry."

I nodded. "Well yeah. I haven't had food for days. Wouldn't you be hungry?"

Musa laughed. "Yeah I guess I would."

I laughed. "So were are all of you from?"

"Solaria," said Stella.

"Earth," said Bloom.

"Linphea," said Flora.

"Harmony." said Musa.

Zenith," said Tecna.

I nodded. "What part of Earth are you from Bloom?"

Bloom smiled. "Gardenia."

I gaped. "What! That's where I came from!"

She gasped. "But how? I don't recognize you."

I shrugged. "Never really made myself popular. I tried to stay in the shadows."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

I smiled a little. "It's alright. It's nice to know there is someone else from my home here."

She grinned and nodded. "Who are your parents?"

I sighed. "Only my dad. He's a police officer. He found me wandering the streets alone and took me in. He's really kind. I've been with him for almost two years now." I smiled as I thought of him. "He must be worried sick."

Bloom looked at the others. They all nodded. Bloom looked straight at me. "We could take you to Earth to see him."

I looked at them surprised. "You could? Really?"

They all nodded. I smiled widely. "When can we go!"

Musa chuckled. "We have to ask permission first."

Flora nodded. "We can't just leave."

I nodded. "Of course. When we get back can we go ask?"

They all nodded again. I hugged Bloom and Flora, since they were the ones sitting next to me. "Thanks you guys."

The waiter came out with the pizzas. "For now let's dig in!" The others cheered laughed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry for being gone so long. Got things to do. Well now school will be starting. So don't be mad about not getting these stories fast. Please review.


	4. Permission to Leave

I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

About two hours later, we were heading back to Alfea. I was full to the brim. The others had watched in amazement as I scarfed down my food. What can I say? I was starving. Well now we were back at Alfea. As soon as we got our bags to the dorm, we headed for Ms. Ferragonda's office.

I felt anxious. I was probably showing it too. "Do you think she will say yes?"

Bloom put a hand on my shoulder. "Of course. You have a good reason to leave."

I smiled at her gratefully. "That is true."

Flora was on my other side. The two of them were my best friends. "Yeah. And with us with you, you'll be protected. And we can ferry you between dimensions."

Stella nodded. "One wave of my sun staff and we'll be in Gardenia in no time." She smiled at me.

I nodded. I felt better. But i was still a little nervous.

Musa knocked on the door. "Come in," came Ms. Ferragonda's voice.

Musa opened the door and we all walked in.

Ms. Ferragonda had her elbows on her desk with her fist clenched together and her chin on them. "What can I do for you girls?"

I looked at the others and stepped forward. "I would like to take a trip to Earth."

Ms. Ferragonda nodded. "Why?"

I blinked. "I left without telling my father anything. He doesn't know where I am. He thinks I'm missing."

Ms. Ferragonda nodded. "That is a good reason. But you cannot go alone."

Stella spoke up. "We'll go with her Ms. F."

Ms. Ferragonda smiled. "Of course you can all go. I expect you back by Friday."

I smiled. "Thank you Ms. Ferragonda!"

The other girls smiled and nodded.

Ms. Ferragonda smiled. "You're welcome girls. Now you should go pack."

We all left. i was smiling widely. I got to go home. But there was a problem. And I expressed it when we got back to the dorm.

"What am I going to say to him?" I asked. "I can't just say, 'Hey dad I'm a fairy and I'm going to a school of magic.' He'll think I'm crazy."

I was sitting in Bloom and Flora's room. They were packing for the trip. We didn't know how long we would be there.

Bloom lay a hand on my shoulder. "We'll figure it out. How hard could it be?"

I smiled and nodded at her. "He always trusted me. With him, I never told a lie. And for that, he never really punished me for doing something wrong. Even when the truth was wild he believed me. I just hope it continues on for one more truth."

Bloom nodded and continued packing. Kiko, Bloom's pet bunny jumped in my lap and I smiled. I started petting his head. He smiled and curled up. "Who's going to watch Kiko?"

Bloom glanced over. "He's coming with us. He couldn't bear it if he was left all alone."

I laughed and tickled his chin.

A couple minutes later we were ready to go. Or at least everyone else was. I didn't have anything to take with me. Stella had tried to get me to bring some of my new clothes, but I said I had more at home. Which was true. I just hoped I could get in.

Stella raised her sun staff and bright light radiated off of it. A portal appeared and everyone went through. Stella and I were last.

We appeared on a street I recognized in Gardenia.

Bloom was smiling. "It's great to be home. Especially in front of my house."

I looked at the building behind me. I had see this place dozens of times, but I had never seen Bloom. I guess I had gone by at the wrong times. I looked around everywhere else. It was night. Probably after midnight. Everyone would be asleep.

Bloom walked over to her door. "I want to introduce you to my parents."

I and the rest of the group followed her up to the door. She opened it and called, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm going to end it there. I'll try and keep updating as much as possible. Please review.


	5. Return Home To Dad

I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lights flicked on upstairs and two adults in pajamas came down the stairs. They smiled at the sight of Bloom and they embraced. The woman was darker skinned and had brown hair. While the man was lighter skinned and had blond hair. Bloom was smiling and laughing a little. "I missed you guys."

The man smiled. "We missed you too Bloom."

The woman looked at all of us. "Oh my. All of your friends came. And who is this?" She motioned to me.

Bloom smiled. "This is Artemis. Artemis, this is Mike and Vanessa. My adoptive parents."

I nodded. "Hello." I smiled.

Mike walked over and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet another friend of Bloom's."

I squeezed his hand hard. "Thank you."

He pulled his hand away, holding it. "You have quite a grip there."

I blinked. "Oh sorry. I forgot about that. I get it from my dad."

Mike nodded. "Who's your dad?"

I rubbed the back of my head. "I don't actually know. My adoptive dad is Detective Tony DiNarro."

Vanessa blinked. "He's your father? You're the one they've been showing on the news?"

I blinked and nodded. "Probably. Can you show me?"

They both nodded. The two led all of us into the living room. We all sat down somewhere and Mike turned the TV on. The channel was the news. There was an announcer talking. "Again. If you have any information please contact the police department immediately." A picture of me appeared on the screen. It was my school picture from last year.

I gasped. "He's still looking for me." Flora hugged me.

Vanessa picked up the phone. "Want me to call?"

I nodded. "It's time we were reunited."

About five minutes after the call, there was a screech of tires outside. The engine of the car turned off. There was an open and slam of a car door. Then shoes hitting the pavement as someone ran up to the door. The bell was rang.

I got up and went over to the door. I looked back at my friends. They urged me to go on. I nodded and opened the door slowly. A man stood on the doorstep in a suit and tie. I smiled. It was my dad. He smiled and we hugged each other tightly. "Artemis. Where did you go off to? I missed you."

I hugged him tighter. "I'll explain dad. I promise." He just nodded. I led him into the living room. "Everyone, this is my dad. Tony DiNarro. Dad, these are my new friends."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you all for bringing my daughter back."

I smiled. "I want to introduce you properly. This is Stella."

"Hi!" said Stella.

"Flora."

"Hello." she said.

"Musa."

"Sup?"

"Tecna."

"Greetings."

"Bloom."

"Hello sir."

My dad nodded. "It's great to see that my girl has found some friends. You're all very kind."

They all smiled. I hugged him. "Dad. We need to talk." He looked confused, but nodded. I led him to the back and took him outside. We sat down on the steps.

He looked at me. "So what is this about?"

I sighed. "Dad, when I disappeared I was sucked into a magic portal."

He blinked. "Am I supposed to-"

I cut him off. "Let me finish. I was sucked into a magic portal and sent to another dimension. I was in a forest for three days until I found a school. There I met Bloom and the others. They nursed me back to health and I joined the school. It's called Alfea and it's a school for fairies. Dad, I'm a fairy."

He blinked, completely astonished. "You mean...it's all real? You're not joking?"

I shook my head. "It's all real. Please believe me."

He thought it over for what seemed like a millennium before he nodded. "I believe you. Do you want to keep going to this school?"

I nodded. "Oh please daddy. I really like it there."

He sighed and nodded. "Alright. You can go. But you have to come back during the summer and holidays."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

He laughed and hugged me back.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back inside everyone was silent. Until Stella spoke up. "Girls. I feel like I should say this now."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Got ya! Now you'll be wondering, 'What's Stella going to say?' "What is going to happen next?' Well you're going to have to wait till next chapter. Ha! Please review.


	6. The Truth Comes Out and So Does A Battle

I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Back inside everyone was silent. Until Stella spoke up. "Girls. I feel like I should say this now."

Bloom looked up. "What is it?"

Stella looked around at all of them before continuing. "Has anyone else noticed how much Artemis and I look alike?"

Everyone blinked. Then Flora spoke up. "Yeah. You two do look a little alike."

Musa nodded. "But why are you bringing it up?"

Stella sighed. "I didn't tell you everything about my past. I had a sister."

Everyone gasped. "Why didn't you tell us Stell?" asked Bloom.

"Because she disappeared when I was really little." said Stella. "I don't even remember her name or what she looked like."

Flora nodded. "And you think it might be Artemis because she looks like you?"

Stella nodded. "Even if she is, she won't remember. She's spent her whole life on Earth." Tecna put a hand on her shoulder.

Bloom smiled. "We'll figure it out. Maybe she is your sister." Stella hugged her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Outside, I was filling my dad in on the goings on at Alfea. Tony nodded. "Alright. Sounds like the perfect school for you."

I smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you so much dad. I can't wait to tell the girls."

Tony chuckled and got up. "I'll take you back inside, then I have to get back to work. I gotta call of the search for you."

I got up as well. "It's alright dad. Thanks."

We walked back in and Tony bid farewell to everyone, after he thanked the girls and Mike and Vanessa a dozen more times. The car outside pulled out.

I smiled. "We still have two days until we have to head back. Want to stay or head back in the morning?"

Everyone looked at each other. Musa stretched. "I say we crash for the night and decide in the morning." We all agreed.

Bloom and Stella went to Bloom's room. Mike and Vanessa went back to their room. Musa, Flora, Tecna and I situated in the living room with Flora on the couch and the rest of us on the floor. We slept soundly enough. Except for me. Something didn't feel right. Like I was forgetting something. I eventually got up and walked out to the back porch. I looked up at the sky.

I sighed. "What am I forgetting? It feels important, and close. But I just can't..."

In the window above, Stella peeked out at me. I didn't notice her. She went back to bed after a while though. I sighed again. "Why did I have to get a messed up life?" I looked at my hands. "I can't even help my friends cause I don't have my winx." I looked at the sky again then blinked. "What's that?" There was a dark shape in the sky I couldn't distinguish. It vanished after a couple of seconds. "What was that?" I got up and looked around. I noticed that no one else was around. I shrugged and turned to go back inside when I heard something behind me. A growl. I slowly turned and I wanted to scream.

Two monsters stood behind me. A big, fat, yellow looking human guy with a big nose and pointed ears, wearing brown overalls was glaring down at me. Behind him was what could only be a dragon. Thin and long, but with deadly claws, horns and wings. It was white with green wings. It roared.

I covered my ears. "That'll wake the neighbors." I tried to get inside but the ogre grabbed my arm and picked me up.

"Human girl," it said. "I'm looking for the Winx Club. Where are they?"

I just stared in astonishment and terror. I was speechless. "Tell me!" he roared.

"Right here ugly!"

The girls flew out of Bloom's window in their winx forms. I smiled in pure relief at my friends. Too bad the ogre didn't need me anymore. He tossed me aside like a ragdoll. I screamed as I hit the side of the house and slumped down, dazed.

Flora landed next to me and knelt down. "Are you alright sweetie?" She held out a hand to help me up.

I took it and she pulled me into a sitting position. I held my head in one hand. "Yeah. Just dizzy. Go help the others, I'll be fine." She nodded and flew back to the battle with the dragon. The ogre had vanished. I shook my head to clear it. Where was the ogre? I got up and stumbled a bit. I looked around and saw him. Running at me.

He charged me and picked me up. "I'll take you down easily."

I screamed and then I felt something. It felt strange, but perfect. Balls of light appeared in my hands and I shoved them in the ogre's face. He yelled as he was blasted back.

I fell to the ground and coughed. I tried to stand. I could see the ogre getting up. I groaned. "Oh no." I struggled to my feet just as he did. He shook his head and prepared to charge again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sorry I've been gone so long. Computer troubles and school time crunches. I'll try and keep my stories coming. Please review!


	7. Magic and Finally a Decision

HI EVERYBODY! Wow, it's been awhile eh? Well I'm finally back. Sort of. I'm lucky to be writing this at all. But my writer's block is finally over. Sort of. Don't expect an amazing chapter. Mainly cause I wrote the first half over a span of…two months? Anyways. Here ya go.

o0o

The ogre charged.

I did the one thing that I could, I raised my hands, palms flared. Nothing happened for a second, then a ball appeared in my hands. When it shot away from my hands, it formed into a crescent and hit the ogre head on, knocking him on his big butt. I grinned. Magic! I used magic! Too bad I couldn't relish in the feeling of my first use of magic. The dragon was still rampaging, and the ogre was vanishing. I didn't try and stop the ogre, the dragon was the threat. I turned to see what was going on when the girls all dropped in front of me. I gasped and knelt next to Flora, trying to help her sit up.

We all looked up at the dragon. There was no way we could beat it.

Then what looked like a…well…spaceship I guess, dropped out of the sky and three boys dropped out from it, tackling the dragon to the ground.

The girls cheered, but I had no idea what was going on.

The boys had it under control, cause they tied up the dragon in no time. They then stood and walked over to us. The spaceship thing landed next to the dragon and another boy walked out. They all helped up the girls, well I helped up Flora.

Bloom and the others were smiling at the boys dreamily. I sighed. "Who are you guys?"

They all turned to me. I blushed as they looked at me like I was stupid. "What..I'm still new to this…" Flora patted my shoulder.

Stella was about to explain, but the boy in front of her stepped towards me. "We're from Red Fountain School for Specialists." He smiled like it was the best thing in the world.

I just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Okay?" I looked at the girls for help.

"It's basically the school right next to Alfea. And Cloud Tower." said Bloom.

I nodded. "That school for witches?" She nodded. I smiled. "Cool. So what, are you like sorcerers or something?"

They all laughed. The ones in glasses said, "No, we're heroes."

I walked forward and looked them over. "Not very impressive if you ask me." I poked the one with blonde hair in the chest. "A little to much...spandex."

Bloom was the first to burst out laughing. Stella followed, then Musa, Flora and Tecna. The boys just stared at me dumbfounded. I bet they never expected that to happen. The girls continued to laugh, and were soon joined by the guys. Minus the guy with the purple hair. Soon everyone calmed down and the girls introduced me to the guys. The one with the purple hair was Riven. The blonde one, the one I had poked in the chest, was Sky. The brown haired one, the first to talk, was Brandon. The one with the glasses was Timmy. I liked all of them. Except Riven. He was kind of a jerk. But still, they were pretty cool. I got to see one of their swords and swing it a bit. It felt weird. Oh well. They were soon leaving with the dragon. I waved with the rest. Stella got a little…I don't know. But she waved more and yelled bye a lot to Brandon. I rolled my eyes. Love. Stupid thing it is.

Finally, we were all back inside. I finally got to tell everyone I had used magic. Flora and Bloom hugged me tightly, then the others joined in. We all laughed happily. This was the best thing to happen to me. After being adopted by my dad, arriving at Alfea and…well the last one isn't important.

We milled around the living room in our pajamas since we couldn't sleep. We decided to touch on the subject of what we would do tomorrow. We didn't really know, mainly suggesting we just head back to Alfea. Finally, it hit me and I grinned. "I know what we can do tomorrow." They all looked at me. I met all their eyes before saying, "Shopping." They all grinned with me then. "Shopping!" they cheered. Stella had to be the most excited. Tomorrow would be just as fun as today. At least I hoped so.

o0o

We finally fell asleep, but not for long. Well not me. I woke up before everyone else and went to the roof. I sat there and watched the sunrise. I hadn't done this in a while. I had seen a couple at Alfea, but it hadn't been the same as here. That would most likely change. But for now, this was the best. I smiled softly as the sun rose over the horizon. The start of a brand new day. A day with magic now flowing freely through me. I heard something behind me and I turned slightly to see what it was. Surprisingly, it was Stella. I blinked at that. "Morning."

She yawned as she walked over to me. "Morning." She sat next to me. "Why are you up so early?"

I looked at the sun again. "I was watching the sun rise."

She nodded. "It's very beautiful." I just nodded. There was silence for a couple minutes before Stella spoke again. "Hey Artemis." "Yeah?" "Do you know where you came from?" "What do you mean?" "I mean do you know where you were born?" I didn't know how to answer. I had lived on Earth all my life. But, I had a feeling this wasn't my 'home'. I closed my eyes for a moment and an image flashed before me. _Beautiful woman, handsome man, two infants. Then two words. Names. "Stella, and Artemis. The Sun and the Moon. Our babies."_ I gasped and opened my eyes. I had never seen that before. Where had it come from? A memory? But why now? Stella blinked and looked at me worriedly. "Is everything okay?" I looked at her. "I…I think…" She tilted her head. "I think I'm your sister…" I finally said. Her eyes widened. "Me too….me too…." We suddenly embraced, crying softly. Sisters together again. I found the new best thing in my life. My sister.

o0o

We both came down from the roof to find everyone eating breakfast. Everyone looked up from the table and blinked at us. "Where were you guys?" asked Bloom. "You were gone when we woke up."

We both smiled. "We were watching the sunrise." I said. "As sisters." finished Stella. There was a pause, then gasp, then grinning faces. The girls jumped up and hugged us. "That's great!" said Bloom. "We're all glad you found each other." said Flora. "Yeah, you'll be the perfect partners." said Musa. Tecna said some stuff that I never understood. I mainly ignored them, smiling at Stella. I was just happy to even be here. Finally we managed to get to the table and eat breakfast. Bloom and I listed off the best shops Gardenia. Turns out we had both been to many of the same shops. That made it easier. After breakfast, we all got dressed and left quickly. We had a lot of shopping to do.

o0o

That was very long. Probably pretty fast. I did most of this while I was half asleep. But here ya go. Please R&R


	8. Back to Alfea

A/N: I'm not going to upload a chapter for another fic cause I'm on an idea roll here. So if you are a fan of another fic, sorry you'll have to wait. Also, for those who were fans of my Percy Jackson fic, I have deleted it. I have another way to come at it so I will start when I can. Luckily, summer is coming closer so I'll have more time for stuff like this. So please enjoy the next chapter of Winx Club.

o0o

We all left Bloom's house, calling goodbyes to her parents. We knew after this we would head back to Alfea. We had decided at breakfast. Bloom and I led the group to the closest clothes shop. We had both decided to take them in a line out of town so we could transport back to Alfea.

It took about five minutes to get to the first shop and Stella was already complaining about how much she had to walk. I sighed. We might be sisters, but like the Sun and Moon, we were complete opposites. I mentioned it to Bloom, who giggled and nodded. We went inside and started to look around. We found nothing of want, so we moved on. It went on like that until the final store. There, we found something for Flora, Musa and me of course. I found Flora a cute skirt. It was pink and had green ivy with leaves wrapped around it. She loved it. For Musa, I found a red shirt that cut off at the belly and had a ring of music notes around the chest. She hugged me tightly when I said I'd bye it.

And finally for me, we found an entirely new outfit. It consisted of four things: A black fedora with a silver bow tied around it, a slightly, loose silver shirt with long sleeves that widened at the ends, black pants that fit a little loosely, and black platform shoes with a one inch heel and half inch platform. My accessories included a silver belt that hung in one loop on one side and drooped down on the other, a silver necklace with a crescent moon pendant that had a blue jewel in between the two points and fingerless black gloves. Stella basically squealed when she saw me in it. The other girls gasped and grinned. Then came the compliments.

"You look amazing, Artemis!" squealed Stella. "That's gorgeous!" said Flora. "That's so cool!" said Musa. "You are very elaborate." said Tecna. Bloom hugged me. "You look great. You are so getting all of this."

I chuckled. "I love it too, but…" I pulled off the gloves. "Not my style." They all laughed. I laughed with them, enjoying my new friends company. We bought the clothes and walked out with Flora, Musa, Bloom and I holding bags. Bloom had taken one of my bags for me. We went to the edge of town and found an empty alleyway. Stella quickly teleported us back to Alfea. She did it quickly cause a rat was running towards her. When we came out at Alfea I was laughing at my sister. She shot me a glare before walking through the gates, her head held high. We followed, all giggling.

When we got to the room, we put away our things and sat in the center room for a bit, talking about the days on Earth. Finally, Bloom and I volunteered to go to Ms. Faragonda. We left, walking quickly. I started asking her what it was like to be a fairy. I grinned as she told me. From the sound of it, it was wonderful. That made me day dream the rest of the way to Ms. Faragonda's office.

When we got there Bloom knocked. "Come in." came the answer. Bloom opened the doors and we walked in. Ms. Faragonda looked up and smiled at us. "Well hello girls. I'm glad you're back. How was your trip?"

I smiled and let Bloom explain most of the trip. I explained the part where I got my winx. Ms. Faragonda smiled. "I see. So you are Stella's twin. That must mean you have the ability to use moon magic better than sun magic. That makes sense I guess. I'm glad you found your winx, and that you and Stella learned each other's relation to the other. I hope you will excel in your classes now."

I grinned. "I promise."

She smiled. "Good. Now head back to your dorm. You will need some rest for tomorrow."

We both nodded and left the office. I looked at Bloom. "I wonder what's going on tomorrow?"

Bloom shrugged. "I don't know. But I guess we should be ready."

I nodded. We walked back into the room to find that all the girls but Flora had gone to bed. Bloom and Flora told me night and I returned it. I lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow. What could possibly happen tomorrow? Aw well. Might as well get some sleep.

o0o

I have a little change in the line up of this story. But I'll explain that at the beginning of the next chapter. And sorry this was a little short. The next one should be longer. For now, enjoy. R&R


End file.
